


Renewed Rematch

by greekmythos



Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Weddings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: “Goro Akechi, you are the detective to successfully catch me,” Akira articulates clearly, his tone vulnerable as his thumb gently rubs across his ring. Goro couldn’t help the chuckle that escapes him from the statement, causing his groom to chuckle along with him before clearing his throat yet again. “Then again, my stubbornness to always be around you may have given me away initially.”[for #SoftGoroWeek2020 - day 5: love & bonds]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Renewed Rematch

“Now, Akira Kurusu, please recite your vows.”

Goro barely holds back his nervousness yet utter elation as his beloved grasps his left hand, his hand trembling slightly as he slips the dark black metal band around his ring finger. The ring adorns Joker’s mask with a bright red gemstone just underneath, the engraved words of ‘the trickster’s one wish’ burning into his skin in a solidified promise of belonging to him. In Akira’s own left hand is a silver ring embellishing a mix of both his Crow masks with two white gemstones on either side, his own promise of ‘the detective’s one rival’ having the same effect on him from how wide his smile is while tenderly stroking his hand as their rings glisten in the sunlight peeking through the cathedral’s windows.

His mouth is dry from pouring out his soul in his vows moments prior and priding himself when he had to wipe a stray tear that left the corner of his groom’s eye, their small audience cooed in endearment as he caressed his cheek in comfort. Now it was Akira’s turn to say his vows, his heart vibrating against his chest as he stares expectedly in his lover’s metallic striking eyes. His hand never leaves him, his left coming to cover both of them as if he’s protecting their rings from any harm. 

“Goro Akechi, you are the detective to successfully catch me,” Akira articulates clearly, his tone vulnerable as his thumb gently rubs across his ring. Goro couldn’t help the chuckle that escapes him from the statement, causing his groom to chuckle along with him before clearing his throat yet again. “Then again, my stubbornness to always be around you may have given me away initially.”

“I realised I was in love with you the moment you took me to that jazz club all those years ago, back when I just transferred to Tokyo and was feeling overwhelmed with everything happening around me. You were extremely pretty when I first met you in the TV station, don’t get me wrong! But I really started falling for you hard when you listened to my story with so much focus, like the rest of the world was fading away around me and the only thing that mattered was listening to me. You really know how to make someone feel special, huh?”

_ Speak for yourself _ .

He flushes a deep vermillion as he recalls that night, how he brought his new found friend into his second home and attentively listened to his cruel fate. He remembers how surprised he was to hear of his circumstances, the frown in his mind deepened as a strange feeling drew him closer to his confidant unintentionally. 

_ You’ve made me feel special even at my lowest point. _

Akira’s eyes shone with recognition, slowly moving his hand up to brush the loose strands of hairs framing his face and tucking them behind his ear. Goro lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, nodding his head as a sign to keep going.

“Even through all our trials and tribulations, despite the various ways the universe tries to scream in my face to let you go or to forget about you, I always stayed true to how I felt about you. I never faltered even when I saw the other sides of you because in reality, I loved all of you. Yes, even I saw your other self for the first time  **properly** , you have no idea how much that outfit of yours doesn’t hide right?”

Goro only lets out a snort, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a sly smile as he remembers the leader’s longing dark gazes whenever they traversed that final palace together. Although he was quite ready to throw his life away at the time, he must admit he was rather proud of the way he stole Joker’s attention away with each sway of his hips as he went to attack the enemy. 

Akira’s hand stays firmly on his face, constantly rubbing circles on the apples of his cheek like he does everyday he wakes up in their bed in the morning. But instead of his naked torso covered in several blankets greeting him, he is wearing the custom black tuxedo reminiscent of his metaverse outfit but more formal. His tailcoat just reached the back of his knees and a bright red pocket square adding a splash of colour to the entire ensemble. A pair to Goro’s own dark suit, more indigo with black and white stripe flourishes that sparkle in the sunlight, 

“When you asked what I intended to do on that day before we had to do our business, I’m not gonna lie. I considered accepting that deal. But seeing you so determined to make things right, the most genuine I ever saw you in the year we had together, I knew I had to follow this through even though my entire being just wanted to be selfish. The relief I felt when I finally saw you again on the train… God, Goro, I’ve never felt so happy to jump out of a train and crash straight into you. You called me insane but I distinctly remember you kissing me back just as ferociously so who's to say we both aren’t a little insane for each other?”

He coughs slightly, his gaze unwavering but the warmth spreading under Akira’s touch saying otherwise. His fingertips dance across his cheek till he cups his jaw, redundantly asking him to keep his eyes on him as if he didn’t want to look at his near-future husband wax poetry and truths to him. 

“Nonetheless, I vow that for the rest of our days onwards and beyond that I will always do what’s right by you. I vow to always be there whenever you need me, even if it’s for a game of chess that I am definitely winning right now. I vow to always make you the best goddamn caramel macchiatos so you never have to go to starbucks ever again, I’ll save you from terrible corporate coffee my love.”

Goro bursts into a small laughter, sounding like the small bells ringing in Akira’s ears. The way Akira looks at him with so much affection in his eyes like he was the entire world to him, always reminded every night they laid close together just to feel each other’s body heat. Where he whispered sweet nothings into the crook of his neck, goosebumps spread across his skin as he buried his face more into his hair to hide his whines. 

He doesn’t even remember when he put his right hand on Akira’s chest but his grip smoothes out to feel his beloved’s heart beat, his own quickening at how fast it felt under his touch. 

_ He really does love me.  _

Goro knows it’s stupid to reassure himself right now when they are quite literally at the altar but he couldn’t help feel comforted by the way it drums only under his ministrations, Akira’s breath quickening as he presses just a little harder to try rile him up (not that they wouldn’t be doing any of  _ that _ later when they get to their honeymoon).

“Okay, no more jokes now. I promised you your rematch however this time, I’m asking you for a new one. In this new reformed rematch, I promise you that I will continue to love and cherish you until your last dying breath. I will make up for everything in your life that went wrong, I promise to try and replace every bad memory in your life with new happy ones. One kiss, one hug and one touch at a time, I will promise you that for the rest of your days I will do my absolute best to make you the happiest person alive because you deserve it.”

_ Oh god Akira, you absolute dick _ .

He tries to hold back his strangled sobs, blinking away the tears as much as he can before it could ruin any of the makeup he has on. He didn’t think reality could hit him harder until it did today under the arranged arch of dahlias, baby breaths and amaranthus. He is **marrying** Akira Kurusu right now, the one person in his life that he’s ever felt so deeply connected to. 

_ God, I’m so fucking lucky. _

If the red strings of fate were true, he wouldn’t be surprised to find his end tied straight to the teary eyed man in front of him. It was only fitting that the two wildcards’ fates were so entangled with one another, he couldn’t think anyone could come close to the way Akira has captured him and his heart gently in his hands.

He doesn’t even hear the pastor continue on until Akira’s voice cuts into his thoughts, clear and unyielding in his words and he squeezes his hand a little tighter, “I, Akira Kurusu, take you, Goro Akechi, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.”

_ We are almost there. _

Goro repeats the pastor’s words with conviction and just a little too eagerly, relishing in the light giggles from his husband-to-be, “I, Goro Akechi, take you, Akira Kurusu, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.” 

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

He rips his eyes away from Akira’s for a split second to send a harsh glare straight towards their audience, sending a message of ‘don’t even think about it’ which earns a couple of awkward snickers and a light hit on his shoulder by his amused groom. He turns back to his groom brandishing a sheepish smile as if he wasn’t just threatening their guests, savouring the way Akira’s eyes crinkle as he chuckles at his behaviour. After a few moments have passed he finally hears the words he's been dying to hear all day, a twinkle in both his and his groom’s eyes as they lock on to each other. 

“You may seal your marriage vows with a kiss.”

Goro immediately brings his hand out of his grasp to snake across his waist, bringing his body closer to his much to his groom’s pleasure as he angles his face closer to his. Their breaths only intermingle with each other for a moment before Akira seals the gap between them, eliciting a soft gasp out of his now-husband much to the cheers and applause of their guests fade into the background. Goro feels the hand on his jaw pull him in closer, his heart soaring out his chest as he grips into his coat tightly. This kiss felt more chaste than their previous ones, their noses slightly squishing against each other’s cheeks and letting the feeling of their lips sink into the depths of their mind. 

When they finally pull away from each other, facing each other for the first time as husbands, Goro couldn’t help the stray tear running down his face at the sight of Akira. His husband gently wipes it away with his thumb, having his undivided attention with the same fond look in his eyes and his same toothy dopey smile gracing his features. 

Goro grabs him by the collar and pulls him back into another kiss, smiling widely as the only word that repeats in his mind is  _ finally. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is my entry for day 5 of soft goro week! :D
> 
> I'm pretty happy with this one, shuake wedding is a nice thing to think about especially after everything that happens post-canon. I hope I did it enough justice for now because I definitely wanna revisit this concept.
> 
> The crow ring is like the official one but just imagine it a little more like black mask's mask with another gemstone on the other side. I like the thought of incorporating both designs but it's hard when I can't visualise it well enough so I'm sorry if it's a bit wonky there hehe :")
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this entry! I'll see you again for day 6 :3c


End file.
